


Treat You Better

by DepressingGreenie



Series: On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Break Up, Couch Cuddles, Derogatory Language, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Sam Wilson, Sam Wilson Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow - Freeform, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Sam sighs at shouting he hears coming from the room over. Another fight. This isn’t the first time Steve has had a fight with a partner, or even this particular partner.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536077
Kudos: 30
Collections: On Your Left - SamSteve Bingo





	Treat You Better

**Author's Note:**

> For the On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo prompt ["You never loved me did you?" [D4]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/188782759795/my-card-for-the-on-you-left-bingo-excited-v)

_‘You never go out with me! What? Am I not good enough for you? Don’t want to be seen with me?’_

_‘Don’t. You know that’s not true.’_

_‘Do I? DO I? Because, I don’t think I do. You go out all the time with your_ friends _-’_

_‘I invite you!’_

_‘…but you never hang out with mine’_

_‘That’s because they are dicks to me. Rollins especially’_

_‘I really don’t believe you’_

Sam sighs at shouting he hears coming from the room over. Another fight.

This isn’t the first time Steve has had a fight with a partner, or even this particular partner. Moving in next to your best friend at the college dorm, you thing about all the fun and bullshit you will get up to. You don’t really think about how you will be privy to all their dirty laundry – so to speak.

He shuts his textbook, knowing he wasn’t going to focus with all the noise, and leans back in his chair.

_‘Fine. Believe what you want. I don’t care.’_

_‘You never loved me did you? Just used me for my money, probably.’_

_‘Oh, fuck off.’_

_‘No, you fuck off because I see who you really are now, you absolute piece of shit’_

_‘I’m done with your fucking crap, Brock’_

_‘No, I’m fucking done with yours. I bet when I’m not around you’re on your knees filling your mouth with as many cocks as you can, whoring yourself out.’_

_‘Fuck You!’_

_‘Not even going to deny it, are you?’_

_‘Because it’s complete bullshit! I have never once been unfaithful to you!’_

_‘Don’t lie to me, you cum stain’_

_‘If anyone is the liar here, Brock, it’s you.’_

There is a loud bang and the sound of something shattering.

That’s it. Sam pulls out his phone and calls the campus police. Steve would probably be upset about it, the man didn’t like others getting involved in his _‘personal life’_. But he’s not going to sit around doing nothing. Steve can be mad later.

When he gets off the phone, he walks into the living room and sits down on the couch. He turns on the TV and flicks through the channels.

It’s not long before the campus police arrive and knock on Steve’s door. He tries not to listen as they talk to Steve and his – hopefully ex – boyfriend. Sam leans back into the couch with a sigh, dropping the remote onto the side table.

A few short moments after the police leave there is a quiet knock at his door, he knows who it would be.

Sam gets up from the couch and walks over to the door. Steve is on the other side, looking absolutely miserable. He steps aside, letting Steve in.

Steve doesn’t say anything, he just makes his way over to the couch and sits down, head in his hands.

Sam sits down beside him, putting his arm around his friend’s shoulders.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sam asks.

Steve shakes his head.

They settle in to watch some TV, Steve pressed against his side.

Before long Steve is asleep. Sam sighs, wrapping his arm tighter around his friend.

“Why do you always have to choose the bad ones, Steve?” he whispers. _‘Why don’t you choose me?’_

But Steve isn’t as asleep as he thought. Steve looks up at him, his eyes red and puffy, and gives him a small smile. “Not all of them are bad. One of them is a right angel, I’m telling ya. Got the wings an’ everythin’.” Steve closes his eyes, seemingly falling back to sleep.

Sam can’t breathe. Steve couldn’t have said what he thought he said… right?

He doesn’t sleep that night. He spends the night holding Steve close… Thinking about the Steve’s words, and the wings he’d had tattooed on his back when he was seventeen.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
